Cryo Legionnaire
The Cryo Legionnaire is the infantry version of the Cryocopter deployed by the Allies during the Uprising. They were armed with cryo-ray freeze weapon which freezes and immobilizes enemies with cold. Background Although the Allied Nations' decision to deploy its peacekeeper divisions to the front lines of their conflicts against both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun raised eyebrows at the time, in retrospect this was inarguably one of the bold, calculated risks that helped ensure the Allies' victory in the war. The Peacekeepers proved resilient and disciplined as their enemies recklessly attacked, and the peacekeepers—true to their name—ensured the relative safety of civilian populations as conflict raged on. As a result, the Allies became relatively popular among war-torn nations seeking relief. In spite of all this, peacekeepers were ill-equipped to deal with the worst of what the Union and the Empire had to offer, though many of those brave men lost their lives trying anyway. So when the Allies partnered with Amsterdam-based defense contractor FutureTech Corporation to launch the Legionnaire Initiative, in one sense, no one was surprised. The surprise came only once the Allies' Cryo Legionnaires were finally unveiled in all their cold blue glory. Years before they get fitted for their custom-tailored X-1 Instinct armored suits, the men called Cryo Legionnaires undergo an extremely intense training program designed to simulate the harshest weather conditions Allied forces ever experienced fighting in the Soviet Union. Though prospective Cryo Legionnaires represent the top one percent of fittest, strongest men from across Europe and the United States, of these, only two percent of these applicants successfully complete FutureTech's classified training program. Those ultimately taken into the ranks of the Cryo Legionnaires must demonstrate not just the peak of physical fitness and dexterity, but also a specific psychological profile that FutureTech claims is optimally suited to the rigors that these men will face defending the Allies' and all the world's freedoms. And although most aspects of the Legionnaire Initiative are well-protected military secrets, initial reports of the Legionnaires' stunning battlefield victories and single-digit casualty rates seem very promising indeed. Part of the appeal of the Legionnaire Initiative is in the nonviolent nature of its approach to conflict resolution. Cryo Legionnaires eschew any conventional weapons in favor of a semi-portable "cryo-cannon," whose technology was co-opted from FutureTech's own Cryocopter design. This device quickly absorbs 99 percent of all heat in a fixed, conical area out in front, essentially causing everything in the vicinity to quickly freeze over. The effect is so rapid that living creatures go into a fugue state, such that their frozen bodies can be detained, collected, and later revived in time for a speedy and fair war-trial. Understandably, the enemies of the Cryo Legionnaires often refuse to go quietly, and for this reason, their armored suits can withstand explosive and concussive blasts better than any personal defense systems ever developed—including, FutureTech spokespeople point out, the Soviet Union's notoriously resilient Tesla suits. In addition to this, the X-1 Impulse armor effectively heightens the wearer's reflexes, paradoxically allowing him to move much faster than an unburdened man ever could. At the same time, back-mounted airbooster not only absorbs and dissipates heat, but is used for short-range flight and various tactical maneuvers. FutureTech has firmly denied allegations surrounding a controversial incident in which a frozen Soviet combatant was shattered to pieces when struck by a Cryo Legionnaire's heel coming down from a boost-jump, citing that battlefield conditions are naturally unpredictable and that Cryo Legionnaires are already responsible for many thousands of lives saved. Whatever the case, the widely-reported incident proves that all eyes are on the Legionnaire Initiative, which FutureTech promises will be the future of law enforcement. Notes from the Field *The Cryo cannon—Cryo Legionnaires can stop entire enemy squads dead in their tracks using their cryo cannons, which quickly freeze surface targets, including unprotected infantry all the way up to entire facilities or armor divisions. Frozen subjects are rendered immobile, and extremely delicate. Armor are much more difficult to freeze and aircraft, in this position, is out of range. *Surprisingly amphibious—They may look like they'd sink like a rock, yet Cryo Legionnaires are quite literally capable of skating across watery surfaces. By flash-freezing the water under their feet (thanks to FutureTech's innovative Tundralest leggings), Cryo Legionnaires are always on solid footing even at sea. *The boost-kick—The heat stored in the Cryo Legionnaire's back-mounted airbooster may be expelled for use with short-distance flight and other combat tactics. Due to the mass of their body armor, Cryo Legionnaires tend to come down hard from these flights, and may use this to their advantage in close-quarters combat. *No expense spared—The Legionnaire Initiative is one of many costly partnerships between the Allied military and FutureTech Corporation, and the bill is footed by battlefield commanders seeking to requisition these elite, specialized forces. Fortunately, just a few Cryo Legionnaires can adequately replace entire infantry platoons. *Freezing Pilots—When they garrison a Multigunner Turret/IFV it gains a cryo cannon which can even shoot at aircraft. Frozen aircraft will fall down as big ice cubes and most of them are easy to freeze. Note that in garrison, they can only target and shoot one unit with concentrated cryoshot. *Cold Mist Blast—When a mighty Cryo Legionaire has finally been felled by overwhelming infantry and aircraft or suffer the wrath by a tank's treads. Then the cooling systems within the suit self-destructs, penalizing anything with a chilled-out speed if they are close enough. Assessment Pros * Quite tough and can absorb considerable amounts of fire for an infantry unit * Wide freeze cannon can freeze multiple targets as opposed to a Cryocopter's single pinpoint beam * Can not be suppressed or crushed, except by heavy Tier 3 units. * Amphibious * Highly mobile, can jump much like a Sickle can. This also lets them get out of tough situations. * Surprisingly fast when on the foot. * Overlapping freeze cannons will stop almost anything in moments * Placed in a multigunner turret of IFV it can instantly destroy aircraft. Cons * Can not gain veterancy * Can sometimes accidentally freeze friendly units * Still vulnerable to anti-infantry fire * Vulnerable to air attacks * Requires a Defense bureau * Vulnerable to Soviet Magnetic Satellites, unlike other infantry Trivia * The Cryo Legionnaires were probably inspired by the Chrono Legionnaire since they share both the same design and name(partially). Without Einstein, the Allies were unable to miniaturize or perfect their Chronosphere to allow it to be used for a single infantry unit. So instead FutureTech chose to focus on their Cryo-Technology and scrapped their Chrono Legionnaire project in favor of a "Cryo" Legionnaire. * The Black Hand unit of Tiberian Twilight bears a similar appearance to the Cryo Legionnaire, however, they serve two distinct roles. One as a building destroyer and one as an unconventional support unit. Both, however, are rather effective. * The Cryo Legionnaires resemble the GDI Commando in a way that they are recruited from the best the West has to offer, yet still not all of them make the cut. * The Cryo Legionnaire's accent appears to be German or generally Northern European. Category:Uprising infantry Category:Uprising Allied Arsenal